dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jumper (3.5e Class)/Class Features
Class Features All of the following are class features of the Jumper. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: A jumper is proficient with all simple and martial weapons and with light, medium armor, and shields, but not tower shields. : A jumper's body is always on edge and prepared for whatever happens around it, no matter how calm the world may be. At the beginning of any encounter, the jumper may reroll his roll for initiative one time. The jumper may take either of these rolls he makes, though he may only reroll his initiative once per encounter. : Jumpers are unbelievably fast, and, upon the battlefield, it is extremely difficult to dodge their attacks. As long as a jumper moves more than 15 feet in a round, they deal an extra 1d6 on any attack they make before the beginning of their next round. Additionally, any attack that the jumper makes after moving 15 feet in a single round denies the target its Dex mod (and only its Dex mod) to its AC. A jumper cannot use sneak attack or similar abilities with these attacks unless the target of the attack is denied their Dex mod to their AC via another source. The extra damage dealt by this class feature increase by an extra 1d6 every 3 levels after first (4th, 7th, 10th, etc.). A jumper who uses the jump class feature during a round counts as having moved 10 feet for the purposes of these attacks, no matter how what distance they actually teleported across. : A jumper's reflexes are unmatched, and few living beings can seem to catch them off guard. Starting at second level, if a jumper is in a situation where he must make a Reflex save, he may attempt a single reroll. He must take the second result, even if it is worse, and the reroll must be used before the jumper knows if the first result was a success or a fail. He may only reroll any particular Reflex save once. (Ex): The signature mark of a jumper, is the ability to seemingly teleport from one place to another without so much as a thought. This ability is actually gained due to the jumper's inherent ability to move into a fourth spacial dimension. At second level, a jumper gains the ability to travel between two places instantaneously. The jumper may teleport from his current location to any other location with 10 feet of his original location that he can see, as a swift action that does not provoke an attack of opportunity. A jumper can move both before and after the jump, provided that his total distance moved is not greater than his speed. A jumper can also bring along objects as long as their weight doesn’t exceed his maximum load. A jumper can bring along other living creatures too, as long as their total weight doesn’t exceed his maximum load. Additionally, a jumper can jump with unwilling creature as long as that creature is in a grapple with the jumper, though, even then, an unwilling creature is allowed a Reflex saving throw (DC 10 + half the jumper's HD + the jumper's Dexterity modifier) to avoid being taken along with the jumper. A jumper cannot teleport to a location that is occupied by another creature or an object, nor can he jump if he is immobilized. The distance a jumper can jump across increase by 10 feet every even level after second (4th, 6th, 8th, 10th, etc.). Jump is not hampered by dimensional lock or similar spells. Take note that this ability is not derived from magical abilities and therefore works fine in an antimagic field. (Ex): A jumper's reaction time is unbelievably fast, and this can be seen during any given battle. Starting at third level, a jumper can react to danger before his senses would normally allow him to do so. He retains his Dexterity bonus to AC (if any) even if he is caught flat-footed or struck by an invisible attacker. However, he still loses his Dexterity bonus to AC if immobilized. If a jumper already has uncanny dodge from a different class he automatically gains improved uncanny dodge (see below) instead. (Ex): A jumper's reflexes are so acute, that they can avoid even the most unavoidable attacks as though they weren't even there. Starting at fifth level, if a jumper makes a successful Reflex saving throw against an attack that normally deals half damage on a successful save, he instead takes no damage. Evasion can be used only if the jumper is wearing light armor or no armor. A helpless jumper does not gain the benefit of evasion. (Ex): A jumper's body usually seems to be on a hairpin trigger at almost every walking moment of the day. A jumper of sixth level or higher can no longer be flanked. This defense denies a rogue the ability to sneak attack the character by flanking him, unless the rogue has at least four more rogue levels than the jumper. If a character already has uncanny dodge (see above) from a second class, the character automatically gains improved uncanny dodge instead, and the levels from the classes that grant uncanny dodge stack to determine the minimum rogue level required to flank the character. : Jumpers have it within their power to attack their foes with incredible finesse, and strike deadly blows at the end of a charge. At eighth level, a jumper gains the ability to add his Dexterity modifier to any damage roll made at the end of a charge attack. : A jumper eventually learns to charge across the battlefield with unbelievable dexterity. Starting at ninth level, a jumper need not move in a straight line to charge, nor must he charge the closest available space. He still may not move back on himself during a charge, and his charge move still ends as soon as he threatens his target. (Ex): Jumpers eventually master their physical dexterity to the degree that, no matter what comes at them, they can avoid it. This ability, gained at tenth level, works like evasion (see above). A jumper takes no damage at all on successful saving throws against attacks that allow a Reflex saving throw for half damage. What’s more, he takes only half damage even if he fails his saving throw. (Ex): Jumpers are beings who seem to dodge things that they shouldn't actually be capable of dodging in certain situations. Starting at eleventh level, any time that a jumper is denied his Dexterity to his AC (such as he would be if he was stunned or blinded), he gains an instinct bonus to AC equal to his Dexterity modifier. He only gains this instinct bonus to AC if his Dexterity modifier is actually denied, and not if he manages to retain it to his AC. Take note that the jumper is still considered having been denied his Dexterity mod to his AC, seeing as they don't actually retain their Dexterity mod in all situations. : Jumpers seem to be able to move faster than most others can even try to understand. At thirteenth level, a jumper can take an extra 5-foot step in any round when he doesn’t perform any other movement (except for the first 5-foot step). Like the first, the second 5-foot step does not provoke attacks of opportunity. A jumper can take the extra 5-foot step immediately after taking the first, or wait until the end of his other actions for the round. In all other ways, the rules for taking a 5-foot step apply. : A jumper can impulsively take actions from time to time to the degree that, eventually, his body actually can move of it own volition. At fifteenth level, a jumper gains the ability to take 20 on any skill check that he has succeeded on in the past. This allows for a jumper to automatically succeed a balance check made to balance on a particular log spanning a chasm, as long as he made a balance check to balance on that same log once in the past, and succeeded on that check. This works for almost any skill check, as long as it is for a check that the jumper has made in the past, and the conditions are at the very least, mostly the same. An example of a condition being radically different enough to constitute the jumper not being able to take 20 on the check, is a strong wind blowing as he is attempting to make a balance check. : A jumper eventually actually learns to charge across the battlefield with such unbelievable dexterity, that it seems nothing can stand in their way. At eighteenth level, a jumper no longer provokes attacks of opportunity from his target when he charges, nor does he need to have line of sight to his target in order to charge them. Additionally, the jumper gains the ability to move back on himself during a charge, should he wish to. His charge move still ends as soon as he threatens his target. (Ex): A jumper's body has the capability to move faster than almost any other living being, and, eventually, a jumper actually achieves this capability. At twentieth level, a jumper gains the ability to, once per round, take an extra standard action, either before or after his other actions in the round. In this manner, a jumper may even take an extra standard action after taking a full-round action during a single round.